


Pluviam

by miizure



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, miracle mask but make it gay as it should be, protect randall from his shitty dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miizure/pseuds/miizure
Summary: There's a wicked rainstorm going on outside, but Randall forgot his umbrella. Maybe Hershel is willing to share his and walk him home...?
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pluviam

"Ah. It's raining…" Hershel glances out the window from his desk and watches the bleary grey clouds slowly roll by with light raindrops hitting the glass as they passed.

"What?! Oh no, I forgot my umbrella!" Randall jerks up, slamming a hand on his desk in surprise. A few of the kids in the classroom turned in the direction of the noise. "If I turn up at home completely soaked… My father won't be happy… not one bit."

Turning around in his seat, Hershel sees that the redhead had now sunken into his chair, head buried in his arms in fear and frustration. He was mumbling something about tracking muddy prints across the floor and suddenly shuddered violently.

"Randall, are you okay?"

Upon hearing his voice, he immediately sat upright and flashed a huge grin at him, though his expression seemed a bit strained. "Yup! I'm fine! Don't worry about me, Hersh!"

...That was the problem. He was _always_ worrying.

Randall opened one eye to see if Hershel was still looking. Sure enough, he was staring right at him with a beyond concerned look in his eyes. Even with his cheeriest, most upbeat of voices, the boy could tell when he was faking it.

"...Tell you what," Hershel started, turning his head to face the classroom door as Mr. Collins walked in. "I'll talk to you after class."

The rain gradually intensified as the day went on, and while Randall normally adored any lessons dealing with archeological history, he found himself incredibly distracted by the dark clouds and heavy rain. The only thing on his mind was getting home as quickly as possible and praying the ground wouldn't be too soft under his feet. The last time he carelessly entered the house with muddy shoes, his father stood right in the hall and watched.

_"I'm sorry, father! The ground was really wet, and I stepped in a huge puddle, and--"_

_"'Sorry' won't cut it, boy. I just had these floors cleaned and polished to a sparkle, and now_ **_you_ ** _come in and ruin them?!"_

_"I'm s-sorry! I really am! I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me! Wh-What are you-- Let me go! Please! P-Please stop! Father! Don't hurt m-me, please! Stop it!_ **_STOP--!_ ** _"_

Thunder booms outside, making the walls rumble and vibrate throughout the room. Randall lets out a startled yelp that causes the entire class to turn their attention to him.

His cheeks burn with shame. All eyes were on him, including Mr. Collins, who had cocked his head in suspicion.

"Ascot?" He adjusts his thick-rimmed glasses and looks up from the textbook he was reading aloud from. "What, scared of the storm, are you?"

"N-No, sir. My apologies." Randall mutters, scrambling to pick up his pencil and leaf through scattered notes. As soon as the eyes shift their attention back to the board, he breathes a silent sigh of relief. Hershel was the last to turn around, seriously worried about what was going through his mind. It was embarrassing to remind himself of something that happened so long ago, but the memory would always remain fresh.

He had the scars to prove it.

* * *

Once class had finally ended for the day, Randall was hesitant to stand up. It was still pouring outside, and he still didn't have an umbrella.

"I don't want to go home," he whispers, staring blankly at his desk.

Maybe it’ll be fine. Maybe he won’t run into his father right away. Maybe he’ll be able to slip into his room as quickly and quietly as possible, without making too much of a mess. Henry would be quick to clean up just in case.

He takes a deep breath, expecting to feel relaxation when he exhaled, but was filled with growing panic instead.

_Yeah, right! As if it would be that easy! Father can be found anywhere at any time. He’s like a phantom of the household. Wherever you turn to run or hide, he always follows. There’s no way I can get past him. He’ll catch me. He’ll catch me and he’ll start to yell and yell and… and he’ll… he’s going to…_

Randall didn’t even realize he was starting to hyperventilate. His eyes were as wide as saucers as a cold sweat formed on his brow. He instinctively touched his ascot and winced, as if the very fabric was causing him pain. The room around him began to swirl and haze like a dream, drowning out all sounds and only allowing him to hear the rapid beats of his terrified heart.

It’s so quiet. He can hear his blood coursing through his veins.

There’s distant yelling coming from somewhere. A loud crash sounded from nearby, right near his head. Every nerve in his body is twitching, screaming, telling him to flee, but he can’t move. A shadow looms over him, emitting a dark wave of pure malice.

He dares not look at it.

Randall shuts his eyes tight and wraps his hands around his neck as if he were protecting it. The shadow ignores him and reaches forward at an agonizingly slow pace, as if time itself had slowed in that very moment. He’s shaking. Tears are flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably and he grits his teeth, bracing himself for the inevitable.

**_“GET AWAY FROM ME!”_ **

His desperate shout came out louder than he expected. Much louder than his cries usually did within the walls of his own home.

“Randall!”

He gasps as if a weight had been lifted off of him. His eyes shot open, and he found he was staring at the wood grain of his desk. His heartbeat was no longer pounding in his ears, and the shadow had vanished, leaving only a familiar face in front of him with both hands on his shoulders, shaking him firmly.

“H-Hershel…?” Randall glances up. There’s a pang in his chest when he sees his best friend’s distraught expression looking him dead in the eyes, almost ready to burst into tears. Yet, while he held onto him, he could feel his fear ebbing away, warmth returning to his body…

“Are you okay? Please, be honest.” Hershel asks softly, struggling to keep his voice from shaking.

Blinking once, Randall slowly reaches up and grips Hershel’s arms. He’s holding him so tightly, as though his life depended on it. He tries to speak, but no words come out.

“Oh, Randall… I’m so sorry…” The longer he looked into the redhead’s cloudy, tear-ridden eyes, the more he wanted to cry along with him. Whatever went through his mind just now… The fact that he was covering his neck in front of him… This had to be Mr. Ascot’s doing. No matter what the people said about him, Hershel was the only one who knew the truth.

_Just how long have you suffered, Randall…?_

“Y-You heard me scream, didn’t you?”

Hershel nods silently. Randall swallows hard beneath his hands.

“Listen to me, Randall. You’re not going back there today.” His tone was confident. Almost protective, even. “You’re coming home with me. See, I forgot my umbrella, too. I know Ma won’t mind if I get a bit wet, and I know she won’t mind if you come home with me. I’m going to keep you safe.”

Safe.

_Safe._

Randall lets out a shaky breath and allows his body to fully relax, feeling stress physically melt off of his body while his mind becomes clear once again. He carefully stands up, feeling a little dazed and unstable, but as soon as he regained proper balance, he leapt forward at Hershel and enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Ah-! Randall-”

“Thank you,” he whispers, burying his head in Hershel’s shoulder. His words open up a vulnerable side to himself he’d prefer no one else to see.

It was always unsettling whenever Randall broke character like this. He was always so bright and peppy, always acting as though he could take on the whole world… Such an endless ball of energy like him shouldn’t feel like he has to hide his true feelings from the world. Or at least… from him.

“Let’s get going now,” Hershel says awkwardly, trying to back out of the embrace. Randall snaps back into position, worried that he made his friend uncomfortable.

“Y-Yeah. Sorry.” He scratches the back of his head and turns away, making no attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. To his surprise, Hershel also had a light blush across his face and was looking around the room shyly. Thank goodness they were alone in the classroom, or else this would’ve been _quite_ the scene.

* * *

As expected, the rain crashed down just beyond the school doors, where students raised their umbrellas and happily strolled off, whereas the less fortunate scrambled to keep their materials dry and made a break down the hill, praying that they’d reach their house before anything of value was soaked.

The included unfortunate souls stood side by side, preparing to sprint down the hill themselves.

“Hershel, give me your stuff. My bag is a bit more adjusted to weather like this.” Randall outstretches his hand in offering, making a small gesture to the other’s schoolbag. The brunet sighs and shrugs his bag off of his shoulders, taking out any textbooks he’d need as well as novels he was in the midst of reading. There were a few loose papers wedged between pages that risked flying out and landing on the soaked ground, but Randall made sure to grip them securely and fit them into his backpack.

“Geez, Hersh. Your stuff is heavy.” He whines, jerking forward a few times to jostle the combined weight of their things on his back into a more comfortable position. Hershel couldn’t help but stifle a small laugh. “Don’t laugh at me! This is mostly your stuff that’s weighing me down!”

“If you’re going to complain that much, then I should have no problem beating you in a race to my house.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge, Hershel? You think you can outrun me, even when I’m encumbered?” Randall snickers, raising his arms above his head in a quick stretch. “If that’s how it’s gonna be… You’re on!”

Without a word more, he takes off from under the covered entrance and rushes into the rain, throwing all cares to the wind with a wild laugh.

“Hey! No fair!” Hershel charges after him into the pouring rain with a grin followed by excited laughter, and the two make their descent down the steep hill into the heart of Stansbury.

The raindrops were large enough to be called a miniature bath with each drop that hit them, wasting no time to drench their clothes and hair. Every time one of them ran through a puddle, a huge spray shot up their legs and soaked their shoes and the cuffs of their pants. The horrid feeling of wearing wet clothes would soon catch up to them, but the only thing on their minds was winning the race to Hershel’s house. They were both having too much fun to worry about anything!

“Don’t slip!” Randall calls, dodging a rather large puddle. Hershel wasn’t lucky enough to get around it in time, and ended up rushing straight through. Randall cackles at his folly and pushes on ahead, determined to win.

As they fly by a series of familiar houses, Hershel quickly devises a plan. They were nearing a slight bend in the road, with a small clearing between a few buildings directly ahead. Using the remainder of his stamina to get ahead, he suddenly cuts the redhead off and steps into the clearing and slips on the grass, sending him tumbling face first into the ground. Randall stops abruptly and hurries over to check on him.

“Wh-What in blazes was that?! You could’ve gotten hurt!” He scolds, helping him up to his feet. Instead of a pained expression, Hershel has a wide grin spread across his lips, and he laughs hysterically.

“I’m fine, Randall. I’m surprised you didn’t just run on ahead, since you just set foot right into my trap!”

“Trap? What are you-” Before he could inquire further, Hershel had wrapped an arm around his head and bent him forward, ruffling a hand through his ruined hair. Randall giggled and playfully fought back, reaching up to stick a hand in Hershel’s damp afro, which seemed to absorb the rainwater like a sponge. The two remained like this for a short while, playing with each other in the heavy rain until they finally decided to move to shelter under a tree.

“We’re almost home, you know. We’ve spent enough time out here already. I fear every article of clothing of mine has gotten a thorough rinsing at this point.”

“Pah, who cares, Hersh! I’m having fun!” Randall chuckles and squeezes his ascot, showing off the hefty amount of water it had collected during their race. “Besides, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a smile that big on your face before!”

As if on cue, the brunet turned a bright red. “A-Ah… Yes, I’ll admit it. I’m enjoying myself quite greatly.”

“I knew it! See, you aren’t _that_ much of a stickler after all!”

“And what is that supposed to mean?!”

Randall leans in close, beaming from ear to ear. “I’m just teasing you, silly! You know that!”

There’s a strange feeling in Hershel’s chest. Like his heart started racing in a way that wasn’t a result of exhaustion after running so much. His stomach had begun twisting itself in knots, and his throat constricted, rendering him unable to speak. They stared in silence for a while, adrenaline still pumping through his veins, and now this odd feeling that took control of his body. There was no fighting it whatsoever. Without thinking, his hand had suddenly shot forward, placing itself on the back of Randall’s head and pulling him closer…!

“Randall…”

There was no logical explanation for what happened next. He hadn’t even realized what he was doing and failed to stop himself in time, and now, with his eyes screwed shut, he felt Randall’s lips brush against his in an awkward, yet passionate embrace. Several moments that felt more like hours passed until he finally brought his head back, now looking at the expression on Randall’s face.

He was still. His eyes were huge, and his mouth wide open, as if he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him.

Guilt immediately overtook whatever feeling Hershel had prior and he backed away in horror, ashamed of what he had just done.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! It w-was in the heat of the moment, and--!”

“Hershel…” Randall’s voice was gentle, and not the slightest bit bothered by what just happened. “You… You kissed me…”

“Forgive me! Please! I wasn’t in my right mind!” He begs, ready to drop to his knees at any given moment.

“No, it’s okay. I… I liked it. A lot, actually. I just… I didn’t think _you_ would be the one to--”

“To what?!”

“...To make the first move.” Randall’s agape mouth closed, the corners turning up into a smile so warm Hershel felt his very soul grow hot just by viewing it.

“B-But! You and Angela are--!”

“Oh, Hershel… You didn’t know? We aren’t _actually_ dating. I’m just trying to impress my father, and she’s willing to help play the part. She knows that I… Well…” Randall glances at the ground sheepishly, almost nervous to say what he wanted to say to him. “I’m actually… Interested in someone else.”

“What? Who?!”

Randall steps in close again, taking both of Hershel’s hands in his, then places them on his shoulders while reaching up to rest a hand on his cheek, gently nudging him forward for another kiss. This one was slightly less awkward and not as sudden, but it still felt just as good.

“It’s you,” he murmurs, voice barely audible over the downpour.

Hershel’s heart swells in his chest. Was it true that this whole time, he’d actually been in love with his best friend…? And Randall the same…? Was that what his sudden actions meant? Was he simply following his heart and doing what it wanted? This was all too much for him to take in…

“Randall… You… You like me?”

“I think our feelings are beyond ‘like’ at this point.”

_This is… love? Is this truly what love feels like? It’s… a rather pleasant feeling._

“Perhaps… They are. But… What does this mean? For… us?”

Randall sighs and gives him another small kiss, this time to his cheek. “Well, what do _you_ want it to be?”

Hershel had no experience with dating or romance. He considered his studies more important than that. To suddenly be presented with the truth of his feelings for Randall, well… He wasn’t quite sure what to do. However, he didn’t want to reject him, because he’d be rejecting his own heart by doing so. The wisest and most logical thing to do would be to accept these feelings and expand on them, because in the end, Randall always did make him feel an inexplicable happiness beyond simple reasoning. Meeting up with him every morning, going to class together, sharing lunches, practicing their fencing skills together… It all felt special to him. Randall Ascot, his best friend… And now…

“I… I want this to continue.” Hershel finally says after a long period of thinking. His voice quivers with excitement but also a small amount of fear. This was a _huge_ step for him, after all. “I want you… I want you to be my boyfriend!”

That came out a little louder than expected, but Randall still smiled happily at him. “Then so be it. From this point on, I’d say we’re officially a couple!”

This is really happening. Under a wet tree in a dense rainstorm one cool afternoon in Stansbury, Hershel and Randall confessed their feelings to each other.

“Now, come on! I don’t wanna be outside any longer. Let’s get to your place already!” Randall shook his head and took hold of Hershel’s hand, leading him back out into the rain. 

What had started off as a race to the finish now ended in a tie, with both competitors happy to share the victory together.

**Author's Note:**

> wowie my first completed fic in quite some time, AND for a different fandom! anyways ranlay brainrot has taken over and i just want these boys to love each other as they should have from the very beginning!!
> 
> twitter: [@reIicuum](http://twitter.com/reIicuum)


End file.
